Single
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. One-shot. Song fic. Dustin just wants to have fun and dance doesn't matter who with and how, then he meets Blake and Hunter.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Wow, my shortest song fic....XD that's saying something! Well, Here's your next story that sprouted from my noggin at 2 in the morning when I was listenting to the radio. I'm not a fan of this song when it's played OVER and OVER but once in a while? It's a nice song. Based pretty much off the dialogue in episode 4...yeah, Looming Thunder. Just an alternative on how the boys could have met. Can you imagine if this happened? I think PRNS would have panned out a little differently...just a little.

**Kinda Important:** This would have been probably my logest song fic if I didn't cut alot of the lyrics. I did that because the lyrics are a bit repetitive and if I didn't cut well...you can imagine. enjoi

N e w K i d s o n t h e B l o c k - S i n g l e

* * *

"Busy? Aw, dude but you said you were gonna go with me...nah, that's fine, i'll just go by myself...no no it's fine really, I'll just call Shane, see if he can go...okay....see ya" He hung the phone up then dialed another number from memory and held the device to his ear.

...

...

...

...

Nothing. The man sighed and hung the phone up, Shane didn't answer.

_If you came here by yourself tonight  
Cause he wouldn't pick up the phone_

He was suppose to go with Shane and Tori to this new club in town, lucky for them it was an eighteen and over club. They planned on building a twenty one and older club but Tori said they probably wanted to see how the new club was going to do before building another one. Since it was the grand opening couples got in free and singles were ten bucks. Unfortunately for him he couldn't pass off as a couple alone and his two friends didn't help by being no shows, Tori would have been good to pose as a couple and he was sure about Shane and him posing as a couple until he spotted two guys who were very engaged with each other during their wait in line.

"ID please...okay thanks, have fun"

The club was dark save for the array of laser lights moving and flashing across the room and there were people, lots of them, dancing to the booming music. He walked up to the bar and ordered a water on the rocks, he's always wanted to say that and this just seemed like an opportune moment. The bartender poured his drink and kept her eyes on him the whole time, "You got a name cutie?"

"Dustin"

"Alright Dustin, here ya go" She set his drink down with a wink before she strode off to the other end of the bar, he watched her every step of the way with a small smile. He wasn't into her but...well yeah butt. His attention was torn from her when he saw who she was getting a drink for, the man didn't look particularly thrilled to be there but the man next to him did. The man had black hair and was shorter than the blond next to him, but he didn't get a good look at his face because his back was turned to the bar and he bobbed his head to the beat of the music. The voluptuous woman blocked the blond from his view only for a second then she walked off leaving a red drink, which seemed to spark when the laser lights danced in the ice cubes, in front of the clearly older man.

He looked down at his water and took a sip then looked out on the dance floor and sighed. Sure he was having fun but this would have been way better if he brought his friends.

_He was supposed to bring you here tonight  
Couldn't find him so you came alone_

After about three songs he turned back the bar and got the woman's attention to get another drink. He didn't think he was the one for the whole club scene without a group of friends to hang out with but after a few songs and a drink you just go with it and it's comfortable. She gave him another drink, accompanied by another wink and she walked off, he was just about to watch her go but his eyes trailed back to that blond with the red drink. Well his glass was less than half full by now and he was laughing at something his friend was saying. A small smile spread across his lips and he took a drink.

_It don't matter cause you're here now  
And the music you're enjoying_

"Hey, got have a problem?"

"Huh? N-no, I don't-" He stammered, great his first time at a club and he gets into a fight. His chair protested slightly as he turned around to get a better view of the person who was calling him out, the voice didn't sound hostile, just a bit annoyed.

"Leave him alone Hunter," The man with the black hair came into view from behind the taller man and he smiled, "Name's Blake, this is my brother, Hunter" He introduced as he brother just looked at him.

"You, You guys…are brothers?" He was, like usual, having a hard time wrapping his head around something. They were a lot different then brothers would look, sure they could have the same mom or dad but in that case there would be _some _similarity, nose, lips, eyes, hair color, cheek bones, something but not with these two.

"We're adopted" Hunter informed before taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh right, cool" That made sense.

"Did you want something?"

"Um, n-"

"Because I saw you staring"

"No I wasn't-"

"Yes you were"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes you were, so tell me why"

"Easy bro…and he wonders why we have no friends" Blake rolled his eyes and with a laugh, "What's you're name?"

"Oh, Dustin"

"Well, Dustin, he's right, dark and brooding but right," he gave Dustin's chest a pat, "better tell him what's up" Blake advised, giving Dustin's shoulder a pat before walking off to the dance floor. Great, he was alone with Hunter, he wasn't scared of him, he just didn't want any trouble and the guy really seemed annoyed with him.

"So..." The older man took a seat next to him with his seat turned and an elbow on the countertop. "Did you need something bro?"

"Um, No"

"Yeah, right," The sarcasm was rich "what did you need?" He repeated and Dustin could sense he was becoming impatient and even more annoyed, if that was humanly possible.

"Okay, I uh, I-I just wasn't to know w-what you're drinking?" He asked quickly before talking a sip of his water and hoping he would take it. Not likely. The blond rose a brow to his glass then Dustin before shrugging.

"No idea, I asked her to make whatever she thought was good" He explained. Dustin nodded and looked out on the floor for a long while, his fingers drumming to the mixed beat on the bar counter after that song and half of another one ended Hunter spoke up again, "Wanna dance?"

"Huh? You-you mean you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind bro, it's just dancing?" he asked, getting up from his seat and crossing his arms.

"I dunno dude, I guess I figured you'd have a girlfriend" he explained as he stood up from the chair and flattened out his button down shirt. Hunter was a fairly good looking guy so naturally he figured the man to have at least three partners around here somewhere.

"You're my girlfriend for now," He said with a smirk as he slipped and arm around Dustin's waist, "I mean, unless _you _have a girlfriend I have to fight off" he joked and led him to the dance floor.

_So for the next couple minutes  
Baby I'm-a be your boyfriend_

Dustin didn't know how to explain it, he just felt like he could trust Hunter and Blake, sure he and the taller of the two didn't hit it off right away but after awhile, he wasn't half bad. They were both cool guys, plus, they weren't from the academy, he thought that it was good to know at least a few people that lived normal lives, like his boss Kelly. The younger man had his eyes cast down when they finally got to the middle of the dance floor and he heard the other laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked over the music.

"You look really tense," He said as he took a step closer to his dance partner and let his hand rest on his hips, "you don't dance huh?"

"Not really dude"

"Loosen up, follow me" his instructions were short and to the point so he figured they'd be fairly simple to follow. His hips were pulled flush against the older mans and he let out a shuddered breath against his neck as he brought his hands up to his broad shoulders. Yes, fairly simple.

_Pretty mama if you're single  
Single you don't gotta be alone tonight_

He figured his first time would be with some pretty woman at an amateur dance class and he'd be focused on his feet, trying desperately not to stomp on her's and of course being too close, the usual. But with Hunter, he didn't have to worry about stomping on his feet because they weren't really moving, more like shifting weight from foot to foot and the focus was probably more in their rocking hips then anywhere else anyway, not that he could concentrate anyway because of the building heat and friction between their bodies. Personal space wasn't an issue with him either, if anything, they shared it, they were so close they were breathing each other's air. Dustin felt short damp eyebrows come together under his own damp forehead, which was pressed against Hunter's, and he felt an unsteady breath across his lips. "What's wrong dude?"

"Mmm, n-nothing" Hunter groaned, pulling the younger man's hips closer against his own and closing his eyes. Dustin muffled a small noise and took a small step closer, he didn't have much of a choice considering the grip the other had on him but he knew they couldn't get much closer unless they fused together like some freaky alien but that thought train crashed and then some when he felt a knee working between his legs. He watched Hunter, looking for...he wasn't sure but he didn't see anything past a pleasurably pained look across his face before his own eyes slid closed and a low moan escaped his lips. He didn't mind dancing with a guy because it wasn't really a big deal or at least he didn't think so, just two friends dancing…were they still dancing? Sure they were holding, clinging to, each other and moving, not really to the fast paced beat but really. If this was dancing then what was...that thought train crashed into the previous train when Dustin's back arched into the feeling of dull finger nails on the skin just above the waistline to his jeans, causing him to grind against Hunter's leg and another moan was pulled from his lips. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to be met with blue eyes staring right back at him, there was a clouded emotion staring straight through him making him feel sort of exposed and naked, which was sounding more and more like a good idea, he wasn't sure what it was nor did he want to take the time to figure out, he just wanted to dance.

The longer he looked into those eyes the hotter everything seemed to be, the room, the couple dancing like monkeys to their left, the flashing lights, the burn that covered his cheeks, the breath against his lips, the leg between his thighs and the hardening bulge in his pants and he really couldn't take it. He closed the distance, a whole half inch or less, he didn't have a ruler but it was a short distance to those soft lips and wet tongue. He dug his hands into thick blond hair and pulled Hunter even closer, he nearly pulled back when the older man bit his bottom lip but how could he when his tongue was being sucked into the other's mouth. He inhaled deeply at the same time his breath hitched, he almost had to break the kiss so he could try to remember how to breathe. His heart was beating wildly, he wasn't sure if it was because he was on the verge of passing out for a second there, the intensity of kissing someone, a guy, on a sexually driven impulse he had no idea was in him or because the music was so fast. All of that didn't matter, he just tightened his grip on the short hair between his fingers, swallowed a moan he elicited from Hunter and just imagined the man who aroused and amazed him was really his boyfriend, just for tonight because after all, they we're probably never going to see each other again.

_So while the DJ plays this single…single  
Just pretend that I'm your man tonight_


End file.
